Lisianthus
Lisianthus (Sia for short) is a main character in the Shuffle! series. She is the daughter of Eustoma and Cineraria and princess of the Gods. The single memory of her childhood meeting with Rin has brought her to the Human world to met Rin. She is a second year at Verbena Academy. Her sister is Kikyou. Personality Her nickname is Sia. Bright and energetic, her outgoing personality lets her talk at ease with anyone she meets and easily set the mood in conversation. She is very boastful and holds great optimism. Though poorly skilled at academics, she has excellent cooking skills. Her magical capability is poor, but she makes up for it with brute force by hitting people with objects ranging from chairs to tables. She is good friends with Kaede and Primula. Background Lisianthus came to the human world as a possible marriage candidate for Rin. Like Nerine, she met Rin as a child during a visit to the human world and fell in love with him at first sight. During her route in Shuffle!, it is discovered that Lisianthus has two personalities; her own, and that of her twin sister who was more devil than god and therefore could not be allowed to be born. Sia shares a body with her sister, Kikyou who died when they were both still in the womb. Kikyou takes over her body anytime Sia depressed or when she thinks Sia should be more aggressive with her love for Rin. This is especially shown in episode 16 of the anime. In Shuffle! Essence+, Kikyou gets an route where she and Sia are able to be separated and thereby co-exist together. In the non-Lisianthus routes and the ending of the anime, Sia confesses to Rin that, although he might not return her feelings of love, she will keep on loving him because the gods believe in polygamy. To tell the difference between Sia and her sister is that Sia usually wears a hair tie on her right wrist and has two forward ahoges, while her sister has a backwards one. Character Relationships * Rin: The object of her affection since a childhood meeting. * Nerine: Her cousin and friend. * Kaede: Her close friend, the two share an accidental kiss in the ending credits of the anime. * King of Gods: Her father who has the habit of embarrassing her. * King of Devils: Her uncle. * Cineraria: Her mother. * Kikyou: Her sister who died in the womb, who shares her body. She gets her own body by the power of magic in Shuffle! Essence+. * Daisy: Her cousin on her father's side, who tries to get her to join the broadcasting club in Shuffle! Essence+. Gallery Lisianthus16.jpg|Sia wanting Rin to praise her cooking Lisianthus10.jpg Others008.jpg|Sia and her two close friends Lisianthus Sia, Kikyou.jpg Best-kiss-in-shuffle.gif|Kaede and Sia's accidental kiss 83.jpg|Sia and her sister Nerine and sia.jpg 11839850427.jpeg Shuffle!.full.687862.jpg Lisianthus is Damaged.png Sia (Season 1 Ep. 9).jpg Shuffle!.full.192604.jpg|Sia and Daisy when they were kids OXiGEF.png Lisianthus12.jpg|concept art Sia and Rin (Night time).png Sia is afraid.png Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Gods Category:High School Student